


Tangled Up In Blue

by yours_eternally



Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [9]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Murder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘What are you doing out here, huh?’ Ricky asks, fingers curling through the gaps in the chain-link. Chris takes him in, feeling a twist of heat through his gut. He watches as Ricky wets his lips, seeing the ring reflecting the orange street light. They’d seen each at a couple of parties, and maybe, at those parties, they’d hooked up once or twice. Just kissing. And maybe a hand job here and there.And sometimes when it’s late, and Chris can’t sleep he thinks about Ricky’s mouth, curving like it is right now.Chris has seen Ricky around, and he likes what he sees, but perhaps there’s more beneath the surface than he realises.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859290
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Tangled Up In Blue

Chris pauses in the mouth of the alley, recognising the tag and suddenly realising where his aimless wandering had brought him. _Fuck_. Not somewhere he wanted to be, that’s for sure. He can see the letters _H-O-R-R-O-R_ stretching up where they’re spray-painted on the wall, taller than the person currently shaking a can looking up at them thoughtfully. Chris eyes the figure, wondering who’s dumb enough to cover over Ricky’s tag. They’re indistinct, head to toe in black with their hood up. 

A car passes behind Chris, and the other turns at the sound, dropping the can and taking off before Chris realises he recognises him. 

‘Horror!’ he barks after him, spotting him throw his bag over a chain-link fence at the end of the alley before throwing himself right after. Ricky drops to the other side, pivoting to frown at Chris. 

‘ _Chris?_ Fuck, dude! C’mon, you scared the shit out of me,’ he says, pulling his hood back and slapping the fence to make it rattle. Chris laughs. There’s yellow paint smudged on his cheek and on his fingerless gloves, the colour popping against the dark fabric. 

‘What are you doing out here, huh?’ Ricky asks, fingers curling through the gaps in the chain-link. Chris takes him in, feeling a twist of heat through his gut. He watches as Ricky wets his lips, seeing the ring reflecting the orange street light. They’d seen each at a couple of parties, and maybe, at those parties, they’d hooked up once or twice. Just kissing. And maybe a hand job here and there. And sometimes when it’s late, and Chris can’t sleep he thinks about Ricky’s mouth, curving like it is right now. 

‘Just walking,’ he says with a shrug. 

‘Walking,’ Ricky repeats, chuckling, ‘—wanna see something?’ Chris arches an eyebrow. 

‘Yeah, okay,’ he says and Ricky cracks a grin. Chris vaults the fence and Ricky steps back as he lands lightly on the other side. Ricky walks quickly and Chris follows as they move through the shadows, weaving through the streets, at one point going over a roof, until they reach Ricky’s destination. Chris lands heavily beside Ricky and is surprised to feel his boots hit grass. He scans around, taking in the silhouettes of stone slabs, and they’re most definitely in a graveyard. Of _course_. 

‘Uh Rick?’ he says, stumbling after Ricky, listening for the telltale rattling of his backpack. 

‘Yeah?’ he says, pausing for Chris to catch up. He’s stood next to a grave marker and Chris’ fingertips are tingling. 

‘So you’re desecrating graves now?’ Chris asks, stopping beside him. 

‘No, dude, of course not,’ Ricky snorts, ‘it’s inside.’ He leads the way towards a building Chris has just spotted. When they get closer Chris realises it’s a broken down old church. He frowns as Ricky leads him inside. 

Ricky trots forwarding bending to fiddle with something on the floor. Then one of those million watt work-lights blasts on and Chris is momentarily blinded. 

‘So what do you think?’ Ricky asks. Chris blinks the black starbursts out of his eyes and looks up at the wall Ricky’s indicating. It’s a blazing sacred heart; reds, oranges and yellows and all outlined in with a blue haze, sprayed huge on the crumbling plaster. Chris whistles low. 

‘Shit, man,’ he says, ‘—it’s beautiful.’ 

‘Thanks,’ Ricky says, chuckling and scratching the back of his neck. Chris moves closer, edging around a ladder Ricky had evidently been using to finish the top of the design. ‘I thought it was kind of appropriate,’ Ricky says from behind and Chris glances at him, grinning. 

‘This must have taken you ages,’ Chris says, tracing his fingertips over the edge of a flame. Ricky comes to stand next to him, arms folded. He shrugs. 

‘I crash here sometimes,’ Ricky says, picking at the sleeve of his jacket, ‘—got to do something or I’d go out of my fucking mind.’ 

‘You sleep here?’ Chris asks before he can stop himself, glancing around at the drafty room. 

‘Yeah,’ Ricky says tightly and Chris feels like an asshole. But Ricky doesn’t seem to be mad though, nudging Chris’ elbow lightly as he passes him to grab the ladder.

‘C’mon,’ Ricky says, tugging the ladder until it’s to the left of the dilapidated altar. Chris follows as Ricky climbs the ladder and disappears into a break in the brickwork Chris hadn’t noticed before. 

Chris grips the ladder tentatively, conscious that he’s a head taller than Ricky and is definitely bulkier. But it holds as he climbs, wriggling into the crawl space Ricky has already slipped into. It’s so dusty Chris can clearly see the marks Ricky’s elbows and knees have made. 

‘Do you know how much asbestos we’re breathing in?’ Chris says as he shuffles on his elbows and knees towards where he can see Ricky sparked-out on his stomach. Ricky laughs, rolling onto his side. Chris shuffles forwards more until they’re laying almost chest to chest. 

‘Look at the pattern,’ Ricky says, tracing his finger through the dust. The light from the street and the passing cars is casting colours and shapes on the floorboards and over their hands and faces like they’re made up of multi-coloured stars. ‘—this is part of the rose window. They blocked it off when the church was closed.’

‘It’s the same colours,’ Chris says, seeing a square of red slide over the back of Ricky’s hand as he moves it. 

‘Yeah,’ Ricky says, smiling, ‘that’s why I did it like that— to match.’ Chris doesn’t know what else to say but there’s something rising in his chest and then Ricky leans over and kisses him. Chris makes a soft noise of shock and Ricky quickly pulls back.

‘Sorry, dude, I—’ he starts but Chris interrupts by pressing his mouth back to Ricky’s, finger curling into his jacket. Ricky moans into his mouth and Chris takes that as an invitation to drag him closer. Ricky lets Chris pull him into his arms, rolling them so he’s on his back and Chris is laying on him in the enclosed space. 

Chris kisses his mouth, feeling Ricky’s hand moving from his chest to his waist then beneath his leather jacket. Ricky mumbles, hips twitching helplessly, nails digging into Chris’ skin. Chris shifts until he can get a thigh beneath Ricky’s. Ricky moans again, and Chris pulls back enough to let him breathe.

‘Okay?’ Chris asks, kissing the side of his mouth, then his cheek, then below his ear. Ricky tips his head back giving him more access to his neck. 

‘Yeah,’ Ricky says, gasping lightly, ‘—you’re hot.’

‘You too,’ Chris mumbles as he nibs along Ricky’s jaw making him snort softly before shivering. And he was. And every part of his body that is touching Chris’ is setting a fire under his skin. He kisses Ricky's throat, pulling his t-shirt down a little to mouth his collar bones. 

Ricky’s started to rut against his thigh and Chris can feel his cock hard against it, even through two layers of clothes. He groans, cupping Ricky’s head. He presses back into him, the pressure on his own cock is distracting. Ricky traces the tip of his tongue along the roof of his mouth making him shiver. He can feel Ricky laughing and kissing him harder, stroking his tongue, hands tightening on his hips. 

Ricky’s hands slip onto his ass, hips are rocking up. Chris moans and fucks into him harder, feeling Ricky’s hipbone dragging over his cock over and over. Ricky’s bites Chris’ lower lip and Chris thinks he might actually lose his shit if Ricky keeps on winding him up like this. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he grunts against his mouth and Ricky whines. 

‘C’mon,’ Ricky pants against his mouth and Chris can feel Ricky’s thighs tight around his leg. Chris can feel heat burning in his cheeks and spreading across his chest. It’s making him sweat in his clothes. He can’t help but imagine how Ricky would look naked and sprawled on a bed. He kisses him harder. He likes that. He likes imagining Ricky on his back stretched out and begging for his cock or on his knees, lips pouty and wet ready to swallow him down to the hilt. He groans and so does Ricky, hands clawing his back. 

He lets out a tight, desperate whine and goes still underneath him. It takes Chris a moment to realise he’s coming. Ricky turns his head to the side to pant, so Chris kisses his neck and jaw as he thrusts, hard and heavy against his body until his gut is twisted up tight with pleasure and he can barely breathe. 

His thighs start to quiver a split second before he comes, gasping into Ricky’s chest, hand still tight in his hair. He gasps, trying to drag in air still laying heavily on Ricky. Ricky shifts under him grumbling and Chris quickly wriggles back off him. He can feel himself sticking to his underwear and it’s uncomfortable but when he sees Ricky flushed with the afterglow he can’t find it in himself to care. 

‘Hey,’ he says, reaching to smooth Ricky’s hair back. He smiles, biting his lip. 

‘I didn’t bring you back here to do that, honest,’ he says, voice slightly hoarse. 

‘ _Sure_ ,’ Chris snorts and Ricky laughs, rubbing both hands over his face, ‘dude, like, you have to give me your number this time.’ Ricky laughs again. 

‘Deal,’ he agrees, pressing his knuckles gently against Chris’ cheek, pupils flicking back and forth between his. He takes a breath, dropping his eyes. ‘There’s some stuff you need to—’ 

There’s the sound of something crashing before they can say anything else. Ricky stills, listening. Chris goes still as well, waiting. There’s another crash and then something that could be footsteps. 

‘Chris, I need you to wait here and stay out of sight, can you do that?’ Ricky says and Chris nods, confused. Then Ricky reaches up into one of the small recesses above the and pulls something out. And Chris goes cold because it’s a gun. 

Ricky doesn’t say anything else, shuffling back out onto the ladder and down. 

‘Horror? What the fuck are you doing?’ asks a voice from the main part of the run-down church. 

‘What the fuck the is it you, man?’ Ricky asks back, voice colder and harder than Chris has ever heard it. 

‘Just asking,’ the guy (Chris is guessing) says, sounded cowed by Ricky’s tone. 

‘Why are you here?’ Ricky asks, ignoring the apology. Chris can’t hear the next part of the conversation. It’s quiet for so long Chris is considering risking the noise of turning himself around to look but suddenly there’s shouting, more than one voice, the acoustics of the vestibule making them a echoing mess that Chris can’t understand a word of. Then there’s a crack and everything goes quiet at once. All Chris can hear is his heart pounding because that was almost definitely a gunshot. 

‘Get him out of here,’ Ricky’s voice comes crisply through the silence. Chris listens to the shuffling and mumbling from below until it goes silent again.

‘Chris?’ comes a call from Ricky. His voice is warmer now, more familiar. Chris quickly climbs out of the space and down the ladder. Ricky’s at the bottom looking exactly the same, if maybe a little dustier.

There’s blood on the floor. 

Chris can’t help but glance at it and Ricky clears his throat. 

‘Business,’ Ricky says quietly. Chris looks up at him but doesn’t speak. He’s not sure he can. His mind is swirling and his heart is still pounding in his chest. He knew Ricky was involved. But not carrying a gun and actually _using_ it involved. _Fuck_. 

‘It’s cool,’ Chris finds his mouth saying and as soon as the words are out it is. Ricky just doing what he has to to survive, just like they all are. Ricky nods, eyes still on Chris' face. Then he shrugs and pulls something out of his pocket and Chris can’t help but stiffen but it’s just a phone. 

‘It’s a burner,’ Ricky says, snorting at him softly, ‘it has a number on it you can call me on.’ Chris takes it nodding and Ricky takes a breath and lets it out heavily. 

‘Look, I like you,’ he takes another breath, ‘and please believe me that tonight was just beyond shitty timing and this… _stuff_ isn’t going to be around you — _us_ — all the time, or at all if I can help it.’ 

‘Okay,’ Chris says, feeling his face heat as he pockets the phone. ‘I like you too.’ 

Ricky steps into him leaning up to kiss him. Chris kisses him back, mouth tingling. They break apart after a long moment. 

‘Get a cab home, okay?’ Ricky says, handing him a fold of bills, ‘it’s not safe here.’ Chris resists the urge to glance at the blood on the floor again. 

‘I know, I know,’ Chris says, pushing his hair back, ‘I got lost but I have money, Rick, I can’t take this.’ 

‘It’s cool,’ Ricky says, shaking his head, ‘—it’s _clean_ ,’ he adds in an undertone. Chris pockets the money, still feeling uneasy. 

Ricky calls him a cab and waits with him on the curb until it turns up. Chris kisses him again and gets in. He digs the burner out, curious, and feels a weird swoop his stomach as he realises the background is a picture of Ricky’s sacred heart, burning and vivid in the dark church.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like crime is a bit of a broad theme.. so this is what I went with 😅
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
